


Can't Leave Him Out

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, after glow, sharing you, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: What happens when you're with a man who has two minds trapped in one body that both want you? Well, first off, you better have a lot of stamina.





	Can't Leave Him Out

An exhale of breath is forced out of you as Mark collapses onto your back. You can feel his freshly shot seeds smear between your body’s. He lets out a couple more quiet moans as he slides into his afterglow. His arms are bent beside your shoulders, curled in defeat at having had to hold Mark up, with his fingers curling and uncurling with the release of adrenaline.

He seems content to stay in this position but does push off you when you let out a choked breath, your tired lungs not having the strength to drag in air with so much pressure on it.

“I'm so sorry.” Mark, now leaning on his side with one arm holding him up, reaches his free hand and places it on your shoulder. “Are you okay?” You can feel his hand drag up your neck, into your hair momentarily, and slow down your back, the pressure he uses making it feel like a massage rather than a pet.

He continues this motion as you attempt to gather enough air into your lungs so you can answer him. Before you have the chance though, everything goes dark. Not like you are falling unconscious, you could still see yourself and the crumpled, damp linins of the bed. It was everything past that that had gone pitch black, the bed and everything on it having been transported to a void. Despite the lack of anyone one around, you could hear a low ringing grow louder, then softer as he understood that he would not get to revel in your reactions when you could only cringe at the high-pitched noise.

“Well, my dear, how do you feel?” Came his slightly choppy voice as it echoed around you. The hand massaging your back grows cold as his fingers curl so that the tips drag against your skin, his nails scratching into you not harshly, but enough for you to give him even the tiniest bit of a reaction. “I do hope you are feeling well, because whether you are or not,” His palm presses against your skin again as his hand slides around your torso, cupping your still sensitive crotch. “I have some stress to relieved as well, and I know you won’t leave me out like everyone else.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the urge to write this out of nowhere. Hope you enjoyed I guess.
> 
> I have been so busy with my work and trying to publish my book that I feel like I have no free time to write fanfiction, luckily this was really short, so I was able to squeeze it out between things.


End file.
